Troubled Skies
by InfernoOverdrive
Summary: X and the gang visit the Aspertia City Trainer School while travelling Unova. There he meets Faitsu.
1. Chapter 1

It had only been three weeks since the team Flare incident. Vaniville Town was being reconstructed and soon everything would be back to normal. The people of Vaniville would make sure of that. Well, the people of Vaniville save five.

Our heroes had been sent to Unova on a mission to investigate mega evolution of Unovan Pokémon. It was more of an excuse to get the kids out of the way while their homes were being rebuilt, but they gladly accepted the exotic trip, all paid for by Sycamore's lab. They had been picked up at Castelia City Interregional Airport by Professor Juniper's lab assistant Bianca on Friday and were now touring the region.

They were currently in Aspertia City, a small city in the mountains of South West Unova. They had been invited to spend the night in the dormitory of the local trainer school, since the teacher was a "childhood friend" of Bianca. After bringing their bags to their rooms they gathered in the common room to meet their Unovan peers.

Faitsu was excited to meet the Kalosians and after having a short chat with Tierno and Shauna, who had immediately dubbed her Fai-P, she walked over to the boy sitting in foetal position in the corner of the room. He hadn't said a word since they arrived, and his friends seemed to find his behaviour totally normal, but Faitsu couldn't help but be concerned.

"Hello! My name is Faitsu!" she said.

He didn't respond and just kept staring at the worn carpet of the in front of him. Hadn't he heard her? Faitsu wondered. Maybe he was deaf. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Umm... hi?" she said with a small wave.

He looked up, annoyed and then curious.

"Trompignon Girl?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Umm... what?"

"Foongus Girl?" he repeated, in Unovan this time.

Oh no, he has recognised me! Faitsu thought, still embarrassed being the lead in Unova's highest grossing blockbuster a few years back. Please save me, Lord N! No, not lord N. He's a bad guy now. Rakutsu? No, not that psycho either. Foongy? Yes Foongy! Foongy was the only man she could rely on. Why wasn't he using stun spore or sleep powder or …

The boy cut off the train of thought, "You like Foongus Girl too?"

"WHAAA… What do you mean?!" Faitsu said failing to hold a poker face. "No, I mean yes, of course, why wouldn't I like Foongus Girl."

"A lot of people think it's childish, a waste of time," the boy continued. "You must have guts to cosplay as her."

"Cosplay?" Faitsu repeated.

"The donuts." He pointed. "It's a unique hairstyle, isn't it?"

"Uh … I guess."

"It's très mignonne. But Foongus Girl is so much more than that. She is courageous and sympathic. She is a hero. You know the fight in the movie was real? She saved countless of people on the set. Well, she and Dewott kid, but Foongus Girl definitely did most of the work."

"I think that is a bit exaggerated," Faitsu said unsure what to do with this praise she felt unworthy of.

"Perhaps." The boy shrugged. "But no matter what, she is still my hero. During my darkest days, when even Y couldn't get through to me, Foongus girl was still there. Fighting. For anything she deemed right in this world. She inspired me. To fight for my friends, for my country, for me. She is probably the reason I am still standing here today."

The boy, who she learned was called X, had opened up and after some smalltalk about what other movies he liked, Proteam Omega, and what food she liked, parfait, Faitsu bid him good night and went upstairs to sleep. But even after the party had quieted down, she couldn't fall asleep, so she opened her curtains. Stargazing always helped her sleep.

Unfortunately for Faitsu, clear nights rarely occurred in the region of a thousand clouds and tonight wasn't one of those nights. The sky was pitch black and the only lights visible were those of the few vehicles on the highway to Flocessy Town and a small light on the battle field moving towards the edge of the forest. Faitsu frowned. What would anyone be doing outside at this time of night? It was too late for a stroll. Besides, the forest with its steep cliffs was treacherous enough during daytime as Faitsu had experienced first-hand. Everyone knew that, right? The foreigners didn't, she realized.

Faitsu panicked. Should she wake up Mr. Cheren? She couldn't let their guests fall to their dead. But what if it was nothing? A classmate maybe? Who? Rakutsu? Yuki? Hugh? AAAAH! Faitsu was freaking out, pacing around the room, hands in her hair, still tied up in her signature buns. When she glanced out of the window again, the light was gone.

"Whatever, no time to lose. Let's go Foongy!"


	2. Chapter 2

'Damn why does it have to be this dark.' Faitsu's xtransceiver had run out of battery and she now had to rely on Foongy to lead the way, as the little pokémon was better adapted to the darkness.

She took a deep breath and started calling "Hello, anyone there!"

No answer.

She shuffled further, occasionally walking into a branch or stumbling over a root. As she got deeper into the forest it started to rain.

"Come on," she said to herself, "every day, fight, fight! Go F…"

"Go Foongus girl!" someone finished her sentence.

Faitsu froze. The voice was coming from behind her.

"Foongus girl?" the voice called. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," she answered identifying the voice as X'.

"Foongus Girl? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am here to bring you back to the trainer school," Faitsu said approaching him.

"I am not going back," said X. "Bad stuff always happens to my friends when I am around. It is better if I just stay away from them."

Faitsu didn't know what to say and for a few minutes they were both quiet until a distant thunderclap interrupted them.

"You know," she started, "you can't hide from your problems forever. I … I know that. At some point you have to face them. Not for yourself, but for your friends. If you don't tell them what's going on, that might just bring them in more danger."

X sighed, "I know."

"Are you coming then?" Faitsu said hopeful, 'this was easier than expected.'

"No, I can't," he replied.

"Listen, now is not the time to be stubborn. A thunderstorm is coming up. We need to get back as soon as possible."

"No, I really can't. Something happened to my ankle. Forget about me, you should go back alone. The world needs you. You're the strongest girl I know."

"You're right; I am strong," she said. "Foongy, sleep powder!" Once X was unconscious, Faitsu scooped him up from the ground and proceeded to hike back to the trainer school while carrying him bridal style. By the time they reached the building, Faitsu was exhausted. X wasn't fat, but he was still surprisingly heavy. She left him at the couch, where he spend the rest of the night dreaming of darkness, cold, rain, a voice, thunder, lightning, a silhouette and … donut hair?

The next morning the clouds were gone. The Kalos gang was getting ready to leave. X had taken his old place on Rhyhorn to be transported to the hospital in Virbank City, while the others were exchanging contact details with their new friends.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Faitsu called while tumbling down the stairs. "X this is for you."

She put something in his hand. It was a small Foongy charm.

X smiled. It was a precious smile. Something no one had seen in a long time. Then he said "Merci beaucoup. I will always remember you," and he the he kissed her, on the cheek, twice. Faitsu turned as red as a tamato berry.

After a few more goodbyes and _au revoirs_ they left. Faitsu couldn't help but gaze, while they slowly made their way to the horizon, only to be snapped back into reality by a cheery voice: "Faitsu, I am also a fan of Foongus Girl!" followed by a grunt from Hugh a snort from Petashi and squeals from the girls. Yeah, everything was back to normal.


End file.
